


All Night

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Gen, i love them, theyre like a troblemaking duo, willzoe tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Olicity chaperone WillZoe's Dance





	All Night

Star City doesn't have many nightlife activities.  
At least, not like Hub City does.  
But a Friday Night for Oliver and Felicity is usually a _little_ more interesting than this.

 

The two stood in the corner of a school gym, loud music blasting from the speaker above them.  
They were there to chaperone the Fall Dance.  
A dance that was filled with a bunch of teens loaded with sugar and caffeine.

For the most part it was boring, just a bunch of kids dancing around on a quickly put together dance floor underneath 10 different stage lights.  
But occasionally there would be someone trying to jump up on the stage to backflip or mess with the music.

After about an hour, everyone kind of winds down and no one is doing anything but standing around.  
Maybe a few are dancing but at this point in the night, they've settled into their friend groups.  
Which is where it gets really boring for Olicity.

 

Felicity leaned her head on Oliver, both of them exhausted from this week's events.  
The last thing they want is to stand here for another hour or until William and Zoe are ready to go.

"Where are they?"

Oliver shrugged, "They were at the snack table 5 minutes ago."

"Really? I thought that was like an hour ago?"

"Nope."

"We're never going home." She whined quietly.

 

Since they were already signed up to chaperone, they had told Rene they could take Zoe with them so he didn't have to miss work.  
Oliver suggested he take the night off but Rene made some remark about his boss being a real "Hot Head" when he's late.  
To which, Quentin took slight offense.

So Rene went to work, Olicity took the kids, and now they were stuck.

 

"Zoe has a hockey game in the morning."  
Oliver tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah, and Will has baseball but I don't see them giving out anytime soon."  
Felicity stood up straight.  
"Where are they?"

"I don't know. Do you want me to find them and tell them to finish up?"

"No, they've been through a lot. Let them have their fun."

They stood there in silence for a minute.

"Want some punch?"

"Ew, no."

"How about a water?"

"Bottled?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

 

Oliver came back 5 minutes later with a bottle of water.  
He handed it to Felicity then leaned against the wall beside her.

"What took you so long? Parents tried to talk to me."

"I found them."

"Where were they?"

"Outside."

"Doing...?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah. They were just sitting there."

"Did you talk to them?"

"No."

Felicity took Oliver's hand and started dragging him across the gym.

"What are you doing?"

"We're leaving."

"But you said-"

"If they want to sit and do nothing, they can do that at the apartment."

 

The two took the kids back to the apartment and Felicity took Zoe into the back, leaving the boys in the living room.  
When they came back, Zoe was changed from her dress to one of Felicity's old sweaters and a pair of pj bottoms that William never wears  
and they keep telling him to donate.

The kids walked out onto the balcony, leaving Oliver and Felicity inside.  
Oliver put together a few food items for the kids if and when they wanted it.  
Once everything was set out and covered, they sat on the couch to watch the two.

 

"Rene know about Zoe staying the night?" Oliver asked, putting his arm around Felicity.

"Yeah, I texted him."

"What are the sleeping arrangements?"

"Zoe has the couch, Will can either sleep on the floor or in his room, it's up to him."

"And we trust this?"

"They're kids, The worst thing they can do is open all the sugar packets and eat them."

 

Oliver looked at his watch then back at the kids.  
"Ready for bed?"

"Yes!" Felicity stood up, walking to the balcony door.  
Oliver followed behind her.

"We're heading to bed, guys."

"Okay, Goodnight." Will replied, not looking back.

"Goodnight, Mr & Mrs Queen."

"Goodnight, kids." Oliver took Felicity's hand and they went off.

 

About an hour later, Oliver came back to find the kids still outside.  
He walked over to them and poked his head out the door.

"Make sure the lock this when you come inside, and don't stay up too late. You both have plans in the morning."

"Okay." They both responded at the same time.

"Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

**The Next Morning**

* * *

 

Oliver and Felicity walked into the kitchen at 5:46 in the morning.  
They assumed William chose to sleep on the floor since he wasn't in his room.

They thought nothing of it, the kids were probably up late playing games or something.

Oliver started up the coffee pot and the oven for pancakes.  
Felicity poured some chocolate milk into glasses for the kids.

She took the glasses into the living room but stopped in her tracks on the way there.  
Oliver turned back to look at her.

"What?" He asked, his voice quiet.

Felicity put the glasses back on the counter, pointing to the balcony.  
Oliver followed her gaze, then sighed.

"They're still out there?"

"If Rene shows up and his kid has hypothermia, we're both screwed."

Oliver shook his head, walking over to them.  
They were sitting on the couch that was against the outside wall of the apartment.  
Both of them covered in a blanket.

"Morning."

Zoe was the first to wake up, Will was a heavy sleeper.

"What time is it?" Zoe asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Uh.." Oliver looked at his watch then back at her, "Almost 6."

She nodded, shoving William awake.

He sat up slowly.

"You fell asleep first, nerd." She taunted him.

"Did not." He replied.

Oliver walked back inside, the kids following behind him.

 

He walked into the kitchen to start the pancakes, "They're not frozen."

"Yay! We hosted a successful sleepover!" Felicity exclaimed, handing them the chocolate milk.  
"But, if you ever sleep outside again without the appropriate clothes or blankets, I'm grounding you both."

"You can't ground Zoe." Oliver chimed in.

"I...Will tell your dad to ground you."

"We won't do it again." Zoe assured them.  
"Right, Will?"

Will nodded in agreement.

Everyone in there knew that it was a lie.  
Given the chance they'd do it again in a heartbeat.

Which gave Oliver the idea for a camping trip.  
Felicity dreaded the idea of camping, so she added to his idea and decided it should be  
a father's day camping weekend.

Oliver, Rene, Zoe, and William all go away for the weekend, have fun, learn survival skills,  
and most importantly, Felicity wouldn't have to go.

But they had plenty of time to talk her into it.  
And they were all sure they could do it with time.

Until then, they finished breakfast, Rene picked up Zoe and Will to drop them off at today's events.

"Have fun!" Felicity waved as they left.

Oliver looked at Rene, "Good luck!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out."

And like that, they were gone.

 

At least for now.


End file.
